The present invention relates to bowls, but more particularly to bowls that contain decorative ornamentation.
Bowls of the above general type are known in the art. People are intrigued by sports related memorabilia. Unfortunately, the sports' emblems and decorations that are on sports' memorabilia, for example, bowls, are not readily changeable. If an avid sports fan purchases an item with a particular sports' emblem, such as team or player names, logos, numbers, and scenes, and at a later date changes his preference he would be anxious to have items reflecting his new preference. This would involve the expense and inconvenience of purchasing all new sports' memorabilia.